


Allein

by DaintyCrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kurzer One-Shot zu Tony Stark und Steve Rogers nichts Schlimmes nur ein kleines bisschen harmlose Liebe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allein

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111739) by THEdevilFOREVER. 
  * A translation of [Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015007) by [THEdevilFOREVER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEdevilFOREVER/pseuds/THEdevilFOREVER). 



> Kommentare werden übersetzt und an den Originalautoren weitergeleitet.

Die Nacht war dunkel und der Whiskey brannte ihm in seiner Kehle, er trank immer mehr, aber das Brennen wurde nicht weniger, es erhöhte nur das Feuer in seiner Kehle, bis die Welt sich drehte, verschwamm und bis das einzige, an das er sich erinnern konnte der Weg zurück zu seiner Wohnung war, wo die Einsamkeit herrschte und die dunklen Ecken jedes Raumes ein anderes Geheimnis versteckten. Egal, welchen Reichtum er hatte und egal, welche Firma er leitete, wenn die Nacht kam war nichts mehr wichtig außer, dass er allein gelassen wurde, um zu denken und zu wünschen. Er wollte nicht alleine sein, aber eine Familie zu haben war zu viel Aufwand, es gab seine Arbeit, seine Hobbys und sein Unternehmen, denen er seine Nacht widmete, nicht um arrogant zu sein, aber er hatte Moral und Ansichten, an die er sich hielt.

Die Tür öffnete sich bei seiner Anwesenheit, und er ging schwankend zu seinem großen weißen Sofa und fiel lediglich mit dem Gesicht voran darauf, während die leere Flasche tropfte. Er sollte einen Freund anrufen. Er schaute auf das Telephon, das auf dem Glastisch stand. Er griff danach und hob es auf, um auf der Speicherkarte durch die Nummern zu gucken: Mitarbeiter, Geschäftspartner, Freunde, die sein Geheimnis nicht kannten, deshalb fiel keiner ihm ins Auge und er hatte keine Lust, egal wen, anzurufen und doch stand SEIN Name da. Die Person, die nichts dagegen hätte ihn zu trösten.

Er klickte auf den Namen, um das wählen der Nummer zu beschleunigen, es klingelte und klingelte und klingelte, bis er versucht war, den Anruf zu beenden, aber ein Mann antwortete, „Ja, wer ist da?“ die Stimme klang sanft und freundlich. „Hey Captain, möchten sie rüberkommen und ein bisschen Spaß haben?“ Er wusste, dass er betrunken klang, aber er war schon über den Punkt hinweg, an dem es ihn störte. „Tony? Tony bist du das? Bist du schon wider betrunken?“ Auch mit dem betrunkenen Klang wusste der Captain immer, dass er es war und jedes mal klang er wütend. „Wer sonst? Was ist jetzt mit dem Rüberkommen?“

„Verdammt Tony, ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst nicht trinken. Warte, ich bin gleich da.“ Tony wusste, dass er seufzte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Oh super,“ das Telefonat endete, als das Telefon wieder auf dem Glastisch landete und Tony schlief, auf die Ankunft seines Captains wartend, ein.

**ZEITSPRUNG**

„Tony wach auf! Tony!“ er wurde durch die besorgte Stimme von Steve Rogers aus seinem Alptraum gerissen, Steve?“ Bevor sein Gehirn aufwachte wurde Tony in eine Umarmung gezogen und sanfte Worte wurden ihm ins Ohr geflüstert, „Es ist okay Tony. Du bist nicht allein, es gibt keinen Grund zu weinen. Bitte hör auf zu weinen.“ Er hatte es nicht bemerkt, aber Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, „Woher weißt du, dass ich nicht allein sein möchte?“ Steve zog ihn auf eine Armeslänge heran. „Du sprichst im Schlaf, Tony.“ Er wusste nicht, was er noch gesagt hatte, was Steve noch wusste, „Habe … Habe ich sonst noch was gesagt?“ Steve lächelte und umarmte Tony noch einmal, „Du hast, und ich liebe dich auch.“ Die Röte, die sich auf Tonys Gesicht schlich, war so tief, dass nicht einmal die Röte seiner Trunkenheit es verbergen konnte. Steve beendete die Umarmung, legte eine Hand an Tonys Gesicht und küsste ihn sanft, es endete mit einer Umarmung und sie drifteten langsam in den Schlaf.

_Ich denke ich bin nicht allein, nicht solange ich meinen Captain habe._


End file.
